Let Me Show You How It's Done
by arysa13
Summary: Bellamy's a virgin, which wouldn't be such a problem if virgins didn't make such great sacrifices.


**This is my 50th work for Bellarke/The 100, so yay for milestones!**  
 **I spent so much time writing this and it's a lot longer than I originally intended, and yet it still feels so short? I don't know.**  
 **Is this a weird idea for a fic? Probably. Who even knows anymore. Also like 2k of this is just smut so... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **Anyway, the idea for this fic came from someone (I still have no idea who) spelling out "Virgins make great sacrifices" with the magnetic letters on my fridge.**

* * *

"If these fucking aliens kill us I swear to god I'm going to murder you," Octavia screams as she floors it away from the troop of alien warriors currently pursuing them. The aliens are vaguely humanoid, but with a lot more hair, and they definitely don't speak English. Bellamy has no idea what their species is called or why they might be attacking him and his sister.

"How was I to know they were going to attack us?" Bellamy yells back over the roar of the motorbike. They're heading back to their spaceship now, not that it can go anywhere at the moment anyway. There's something wrong with the engine that Octavia has yet to figure out. But the plan is to barricade themselves in there and maybe the aliens will leave them alone.

"We shouldn't even be in the dead zone!" Octavia screeches. "There's obviously a reason they warn people away from here!" Which, okay, that's fair. It is common knowledge that the dead zone is dangerous. But Bellamy just thought that was because there are no stations for light-years and inhabited planets are few and far between. He hadn't realised there are actually things that might want to attack themin the dead zone. He and Octavia had been exploring it for weeks now for the new documentary he's working on, and this was the first planet they'd come across. Which, it's beautiful, and he thinks his camera doesn't do the reds and oranges of the plant life justice. He'd been hoping to stay here quite a while, so the broken down ship hadn't seemed like such a problem, until out of nowhere some unknown race of aliens had come chasing them down, yelling at them in a language he can't understand, so now he and Octavia are on the run. But at least it's making for some great footage for his documentary.

"Do you mind turning on the side for a bit, I want to get a different angle," Bellamy says.

"Are you fucking filming this?" Octavia yells and Bellamy flinches. "I really am going to murder you."

"Come on," Bellamy grins. "You live for this shit." He thinks he can hear Octavia muttering under her breath but he knows he's right. And he's pretty confident their motorbike is faster than the warriors on foot, so he thinks they're going to be fine. That is until he feels the bike shudder and slow.

"Fuck," Octavia swears. He used to try and scold her for her bad language but now he's used to it. Plus, now isn't really the time for a lecture.

"What's going on?" he asks her.

"I'm not sure. Something wrong with the engine I think," Octavia says, and she's trying to sound calm but the panic is evident in her voice.

"Can you fix it?" Bellamy asks, finally putting down his camera as the bike comes to a complete stop.

"I don't know," Octavia says, jumping off. Bellamy follows. "Not in time…" she glances back and Bellamy follows her gaze to where their attackers are now steadily gaining on them.

"Shit," Bellamy says under his breath.

"We'll have to run," Octavia tells him. Bellamy only nods before the two of them start running for their lives. Of course, there's no guarantee these people want to kill them. But there's no guarantee they don't either, so it's better to be safe than sorry. Besides, the aliens have weapons, and all Bellamy has is a camera. He doesn't even have his tripod anymore. He glances back, and he can't tell if the aliens are closer than before, or just the same distance away.

"Bellamy!" Octavia shouts, and he looks over at her to see her pointing straight ahead. His eyes follow her hand and he sees that ahead of them there is definitely something coming towards them, a cloud of dust surrounding the vehicle.

"Friends?" Bellamy wonders.

"Let's hope so," Octavia grimaces.

The sleek silver car barely stops in front of them before the door slides open and Bellamy and Octavia don't hesitate as they practically dive inside. The door slides shut behind them and the car speeds off. Bellamy looks up to find himself eye level with the very impressive cleavage of… well he doesn't quite know who because the cleavage is all he can see. Not that he's complaining about that.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah," Bellamy replies, a little breathlessly, mostly from having the wind knocked of him when he landed on the hard floor of the vehicle, but also maybe a little bit from the breasts in his face.

"I was talking to Octavia, but good to know," she says. Somehow his thoughts are coherent enough to wonder how this woman knows his sister's name and he finally raises his head to meet the gaze of a disapproving blonde crouching over him. A very familiar blonde.

"Clarke?" he sputters.

"Bellamy," she replies, though she doesn't seem as surprised as he is, despite the fact that they haven't seen each other in nine years. In fact it almost looks like she's trying not to smirk.

"I'm fine too," Octavia says. Clarke helps him up and he slides onto a seat next to Octavia.

"What we're you _thinking_?" Clarke berates, aiming her attention mostly at Bellamy, which okay, the whole thing _had_ been his idea. But she didn't know that.

"Hey," he starts, about to defend himself, but the driver interrupts him.

"Clarke," she calls from the front seat. "Maybe you can scold them later. I'm trying to concentrate."

"Yeah, okay," Clarke agrees. "That's Raven," she tilts her head towards the driver. "We'll be back at base soon but until then she wants me to shut up," she says. Bellamy nods in understanding and manages to be silent for the rest of the ride, only sneaking occasional glances at Clarke. Not _just_ her boobs. But he doesn't think it's really his fault anyway, she's obviously gorgeous after all, and her top is _very_ tight and low cut. He's only human.

It's been nine years since the ice cream shop they worked in, back on his home planet Arkadia. She's only gotten more beautiful since then, and she was already pretty gorgeous. He may have had a crush on her. But he'd never gotten the chance to tell her or make a move, because his mother died and then he had to look after Octavia and drop out of school and get a real job. Looking at her now, he's suddenly transported back to being a sixteen year old kid with a crush on a pretty girl, and he feels strangely nervous. He does his best to calm the butterflies in his stomach, reminding himself that it's been nine years. He's not supposed to still want her.

They arrive at what Clarke had referred to as their base, which appears to be built into a mountain, and Raven drives the car into the hangar, where it seems miniature in comparison to the spaceship resting in there.

"Would you stop it?" Octavia hisses at Bellamy as they follow Clarke and Raven from the car and inside the base. "You're being obvious."

"What?" Bellamy replies defensively, tearing his eyes away from Clarke's ass. (Why are all her clothes so _tight_? It's very distracting.)

"Anyone would think you'd never seen a pair of boobs before," Octavia scoffs. Bellamy reddens, not answering his sister. Not because he fears he's being obvious, he's pretty sure Clarke hasn't been paying any attention to him, but because while he has _seen_ a pair of boobs before, he's not exactly experienced with them, having never been with a woman before. Or a man for that matter. But that's not something he wants his nineteen year old sister to know.

"So what are you two doing here anyway?" Clarke turns her head back as they walk down a corridor, their footsteps echoing off the metallic floor.

"Filming a documentary," Bellamy waves the camera he's still holding.

"You guys risked your lives for a dumb documentary?" Raven stops by a door, swipes a key card and leads them into what looks like some kind of recreation room, complete with old ratty couches and a foosball table, plus a bar fridge and a microwave.

"It's not dumb," Bellamy mutters.

"We didn't exactly know we were risking our lives," Octavia explains. Clarke gives Bellamy another disapproving look and he frowns at her.

"Bellamy, can I talk to you for a second?" she says, gesturing for him to follow her out of the room. He follows her grudgingly with a glance back at Octavia.

"You want something to eat?" Raven asks her before the door slides shut behind Bellamy and he can't hear them anymore.

"What's your problem?" Bellamy scowls.

"How could you bring your little sister here without doing the proper research?" Clarke scolds him.

"I did research!" Bellamy snaps back. "Nothing said there were hostile beings on this planet!"

"Well, they aren't hostile to everyone," Clarke huffs. "But they have this custom where they sacrifice human virgins to the volcano so it won't erupt."

"Human _virgins_?" Bellamy repeats incredulously. "How do they even _know_?"

"I don't know, some kind of weird sixth sense," Clarke shrugs. She seems to be less angry about the whole thing now, maybe realising it wasn't his fault he didn't know.

"And you think they're after Octavia… because she's a virgin," Bellamy says slowly.

"Exactly," Clarke nods.

He wishes it were true, of course. But Octavia has been in a committed relationship with her boyfriend since she was fifteen, and he's pretty certain she's not a virgin. He doesn't blame Clarke for making the assumption that it's Octavia who's the virgin and not him. He was kind of a dickhead when he was sixteen, and he _may_ have given her the impression that he slept with a lot of women. Because apparently when he was sixteen he thought that's what girls wanted to hear.

He should probably tell her now, he knows. Since it seems like it might be a matter of life and death. But the words kind of stick in his throat. It's just so _humiliating._ How can he tell this woman he's _very_ attracted to that he's twenty five years old and he's never had sex? She'll just laugh at him, or pity him and she'll _definitely_ never want to sleep with him, you know, provided he ever gets the chance. And it's not really lying anyway, he's just agreeing with what she already thinks she knows.

"Right," he nods instead. "So, now what?"

"You guys have to get off this planet as soon as possible," Clarke tells him.

"That's going to be a problem," he admits. "Our ship's engine is kind of… fucked."

"Your motorbike doesn't work, your ship doesn't work. I can't believe you even survived this long," Clarke screws up her nose. Bellamy just kind of shrugs sheepishly. "Well, Raven can probably fix it. We'll go and get it tomorrow, we'll find you a room here for tonight." She turns back to the door of the rec room and scans her hey card.

"Thanks," Bellamy says. "Oh, and uh, thanks for saving us."

"You're welcome," Clarke smiles warmly, and Bellamy feels kind of off balance for a moment. He shakes off the feeling and follows her back into the rec room where Octavia and Raven are playing foosball.

"How did you know we were in trouble, by the way?" Bellamy asks.

"We've been monitoring you since you arrived," Raven replies, not looking up from the game that she is clearly winning, judging by the scowl on Octavia's face.

"We're here researching this planet. We've got cameras set up everywhere," Clarke shrugs, looking a little bashful.

"You've been watching us since we got here and you didn't even come and say hi?" Bellamy teases.

"Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep tonight," Clarke says, ignoring his comment.

"Wait, there's still a chance I could win!" Octavia says.

"Stop kidding yourself," Raven snorts, scoring another goal.

* * *

It's been weeks now since Bellamy has had a room to himself, seeing as his spaceship only has one bedroom that he has to share with Octavia. Which is mostly fine, they don't spend much time in there anyway. But it is nice to have a big queen size bed and a room bigger than a box all to himself. It's not _much_ bigger than a box, but it's something. He's thinking he might have a nap before dinner when Octavia comes barging into his room.

"So, something weird just happened," she says, squinting at him.

"Normal weird or weird weird?"

"What the fuck is normal weird?"

"Weird weird then," Bellamy nods.

"Raven just offered to have sex with me," Octavia tells him and Bellamy nearly chokes in surprise.

"What did you tell her?" he asks.

"I said I was flattered but I have a boyfriend," Octavia says. "And she said it didn't have to mean anything, it was just so I could stop being a virgin so the natives would leave me alone."

"Right," Bellamy says, shifting uncomfortably, fairly sure now of where this conversation is headed.

"I asked her what the fuck being a virgin had to do with anything and what made her think I was a virgin anyway," Octavia continues. "Which it looks like you already know the answers to both questions," she raises an eyebrow and Bellamy looks a little sheepish.

"Did you happen to tell her you are not in fact a virgin?" Bellamy asks, perhaps a little selfishly.

"I didn't. She explained that they only go after humans who are virgins to use as sacrifices and normally they're very peaceful, so I kind of put two and two together. I figured you wouldn't want everyone to know," Octavia shrugs, and Bellamy hates the barely disguised pity in her eyes.

"Thanks," he mutters.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of you know, I mean-," Octavia starts, but Bellamy cuts her off.

"I know. I don't want to talk about it," he snaps.

"Okay, sorry. But you should tell them the truth because they're acting all protective over me and they're protecting the wrong person. No one's going to care that you've never had sex."

"I _know,_ " Bellamy huffs. "But _I_ care, okay? It's embarrassing to be a twenty-five year old male virgin. It's alright for you. People will think you're a sweet innocent girl who wants to save herself for marriage or something. But they'd look at me and see a loser who can't get laid. Now will you leave me alone? I want a nap."

Octavia nods and Bellamy groans once she's gone, throwing himself onto the bed and wishing he could dig a hole and disappear into it before anyone else finds out.

* * *

It turns out there's quite a lot of people working at the research facility, as Bellamy finds out when he walks into the mess hall for dinner. Octavia's already there, sitting at a table, surrounded by people like the outgoing social butterfly she is. Bellamy shakes his head with a small smile and heads over to the buffet table to grab some food where he is accosted by a skinny young guy who introduces himself as Jasper.

"Bellamy," Bellamy returns, dumping a ladle full of some kind of stew into a bowl.

"Yeah, I know," Jasper nods. "Octavia's brother."

"She has a boyfriend," Bellamy says knowingly, trying to suppress a grin.

"Oh," Jasper nods. "Figures. You want to come sit with us?" he gestures to a table where a few other guys are sitting and Bellamy nods and follows him over.

"What exactly is this place anyway?" Bellamy asks. All he got from Clarke is that they're researching the planet. He's not even really sure where on the planet he is at the moment.

"Polis Environmental Research Facility," Jasper tells him. "This is Monty, Murphy and Miller."

"So you're researching the planet," Bellamy says, sitting down. "What for?"

"Why not?" Jasper shrugs. Bellamy supposes that's as good a reason as any. "Polis just wants to know everything there is to know about everything. There's facilities like this on every newly discovered planet."

"Who's in charge here?" Bellamy asks. "Clarke?"

"Clarke?" Miller snorts. "No. She's medical staff. Marcus Kane runs the place," Miller nods to a round table in the centre of the room.

"So what do you guys all do?" Bellamy asks.

"Computers," Monty puts his hand up.

"Chemistry," Jasper points to himself.

"Security," Miller nods.

"Whatever the fuck I want," Murphy shrugs.

"He's a geologist," Jasper supplies.

"And _I_ ," Raven announces as she joins them, with Clarke in tow, "am the mechanic."

"The only mechanic?" Bellamy queries, trying his best to keep his eyes on Raven even as Clarke sits across from him at the table.

"No, but I'm the best one," she winks and Bellamy grins at her.

"And I'm a doctor," Clarke interjects and Bellamy is glad to have an excuse to look at her.

"In training," Murphy adds, then winces and shoots Clarke a dirty look as she kicks him under the table.

"Seems like your sister has quite the fan club," Raven notes and Bellamy follows her gaze to where Octavia seems to be surrounded by even more people than before.

"She's not going to want to leave," Bellamy shakes his head.

"It's safer if she does," Clarke shrugs. "Otherwise I'm sure Kane could find something for you to do here."

"You got any other skills besides filming shit?" Raven asks him.

"Making poor life choices?"

"I think you'd fit in here," Clarke grins and Bellamy finds himself smiling back at her.

"Oh, look out," Murphy snorts lifting his chin to gesture behind Bellamy. "Looks like you might have your own fan club coming this way." Bellamy turns to see a couple of women heading towards their table. One of them waves at him when she sees him looking and he gives a short wave back.

"Hey," the one who waved smiles when the girls reach the table. "It's Bellamy, right?"

"Yeah," he nods.

"I'm Roma, and this is Harper," she introduces. "It's great to have some new faces around here."

"What's wrong with my face?" Jasper interjects.

"Shut up, Jasper," Harper rolls her eyes.

"We could show you around later if you like?" Roma suggests.

"Sure, that sounds great," Bellamy smiles easily and Roma and Harper beam back at him.

"Come over to our table when you've finished eating," Roma says before flouncing off with Harper following her.

"If only I could get girls that easily," Jasper sighs.

"You turned Harper down when she asked you out," Monty reminds him.

"Yeah and then she immediately chased after you, so I still say it was a wise decision," Jasper pouts.

"To be honest I feel like I should have made the same decision," Monty grimaces. "I can't believe I thought I was straight."

"At least now you know," Raven snorts. They continue to bicker amongst themselves but Bellamy tunes out, glancing at Clarke.

"Nothing's changed then," she smiles wryly.

"What do you mean?"

"You still have every girl in the vicinity chasing after you," she says, her eyes following after Roma and Harper.

"They're just being polite," Bellamy assures her, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Uh huh," Clarke winks and Bellamy can't help but wish _she'd_ offered to show him around.

* * *

The next morning Raven asks him if he wants to go with her to get his ship, and he does want to, but he thinks he probably shouldn't due to the whole "aliens after him because he's a virgin" thing.

"I should probably stay here and keep an eye on Octavia," he tells her instead.

"Suit yourself," Raven shrugs. "But if you're going to be hanging around for a while you may as well make yourself useful. Go and see Kane and ask him what you can do."

He knows where Kane's office is, thanks to the tour Roma and Harper and their friends had given him last night, and he starts to make his way there, but then he runs into Clarke and his mission is promptly forgotten.

"Hey," she beams, and Bellamy almost looks behind him to make sure she's not talking to somebody else. He doesn't think anyone has ever looked so happy to see him before. Not that he thinks it means anything. She's probably just trying to make him feel welcome.

"Hey," he grins back.

"I thought you'd be out with Raven," Clarke says. Her clothes are looser today, and her hair is up in a bun, but she's still gorgeous, and he still risks a glance at her cleavage, though less of it is visible today.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Bellamy stammers. "She asked me but I thought I should stay and look after Octavia." Clarke looks around and Bellamy follows her eyes in confusion.

"And where is Octavia exactly?" Clarke asks teasingly.

"Um. Good question," Bellamy grimaces.

"Don't worry, Bellamy," Clarke shakes her head. "She's perfectly safe here. You don't have to baby her."

"I'm not," Bellamy protests and Clarke just raises an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, okay," he agrees. "Raven's already gone though."

"You can hang out with me in medical if you want," Clarke shrugs.

"Is that allowed?"

"Don't worry, we hardly ever have patients, and when we do it's usually just check ups and shit," Clarke assures him.

"Lead the way," Bellamy says, gesturing for her to walk beside him.

"How did orgy go last night? I mean, tour," Clarke says, and Bellamy can't really tell if she's teasing him or judging him.

"Ha, you're hilarious. The _tour_ was very extensive and informative. The orgy was only so-so," he says, trying not to smile at his own joke.

"I was right though, wasn't I? They all want to sleep with you," Clarke says matter-of-factly. They walk into the medical centre and past a girl sitting at the front desk. "Maya," Clarke nods at her, as they continue through reception and Clarke leads them to what appears to be maybe a staffroom.

"They were very flirtatious," Bellamy agrees. "But I have to tell you that unfortunately, no orgy offer was extended."

"Maybe they're working up to it," Clarke says seriously and Bellamy can't help but burst into laughter. Clarke's face cracks into a grin and Bellamy shakes his head at her. "What have you been doing all this time?" she asks. Bellamy shrugs, then considers for a moment.

"Looking after Octavia. Making a documentary," he says.

"This isn't your first one then?"

Bellamy shakes his head. "The first one was about life in the mountains near where we used to live. It wasn't very extensive or anything but it made me enough money to buy the ship so I could get off that planet."

"So you got what you always wanted then," Clarke smiles.

"I guess I did," Bellamy agrees. "What about you? How'd you get here?"

"Well, I worked in that ice cream shop until I went to high school, then I went to college to study medicine and now I'm finishing up my studies here where I'm working under my mom," Clarke says. "Pretty boring really."

It's at that point that said mother appears in the doorway and the two of them look up at her.

"Clarke, I need you to come and do some work please," Abby tells her daughter. "You can catch up later. Good to see you, Bellamy," she nods at him.

"You too," Bellamy nods back, though the extent of his dealings with Abby had only ever been when she came into the ice cream shop to pick up her daughter from work.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Clarke says as she leaves the room.

* * *

Bellamy does go to see Kane as Raven suggested, and the man is happy enough to meet him, but he seems kind of busy and doesn't really have an answer for Bellamy when he asks if there's any way he can help out.

He doesn't have anything better to do, and he has no idea where Octavia is, so he heads to the rec room. He's been given a temporary key card that lets him into his room and communal areas. He pulls a random book off one of the shelves in the rec room before lying down on the couch. The room is empty at first, presumably everyone is working, but at a little after twelve he hears the door open and the sound of footsteps and female voices.

"I'm just _saying,_ he's not going to be here very long so I have to work fast," one of the women says, and Bellamy can't be sure, since he can't see them from where he's lying, but he thinks it's Roma. "But I don't mind sharing," she laughs. Bellamy had been going to sit up and say something to them, but he's pretty sure they're talking about _him,_ so he stays put.

"You're welcome to him," someone else says, possibly Harper, but it could be any of the girls who'd shown him around last night really. "He hasn't looked twice at me anyway."

"Don't be like that," Roma says. "From what Clarke was saying, he isn't picky. Even though he could be. He's so hot, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Harper agrees. "Bet he knows what he's doing too."

"Yeah," Roma sighs. "Did you see his hands? What I wouldn't do to get those hands on me."

"Or his mouth."

"Bet his dick is huge too," Roma laughs.

Bellamy can feel himself flushing, and he's kind of wishing he had let the girls know of his presence a lot earlier. He so doesn't need to hear all about how supposedly experienced he is and how much these girls want to fuck him. And he isn't exactly thrilled to hear Clarke has been spreading rumours about him, even if he had led her to believe those rumours were true.

"So what are you going to do?" Harper asks. Bellamy decides he's heard enough then, and he can really only think of one way to stop them talking.

"Well-," Roma starts, but Bellamy quickly cuts her off, jumping up from the couch.

"Oh, hey, when did you girls get here?" he asks. "I just woke up from the longest nap," he lies, hoping it's believable. Roma and Harper share a look, and Bellamy's not totally sure if they're buying his story, but they look unconcerned anyway.

"Hi, Bellamy," Roma smiles sweetly at him, but the hungry look in her eye makes him swallow nervously.

"Are they serving lunch in the mess hall?" he asks.

"Yeah, we might see you there," Roma winks, and Bellamy grins at her, hoping he doesn't look as uncomfortable as he feels.

"Sweet," he nods, before fleeing from the room.

He wonders if maybe he should sleep with Roma. She obviously wants to, and she's attractive, and it would solve the whole virginity problem. He's fairly sure he wouldn't live up to her expectations, but from what he's heard, men rarely do live up to women's expectations. Just because he's supposedly had a lot of sex doesn't mean he's any good at it. And maybe once he's had some practice he can be good at it for when he finally has sex with… someone else. Someone he actually likes.

The pros of sleeping with Roma outweigh the cons, as far as he can tell. The only _real_ con being that, well… he doesn't really _want_ to. It's not that he doesn't find her attractive, but he doesn't feel like he has any real connection to her, and he's never really wanted to have sex with someone unless there's something there. Which is probably part of the reason he's still a virgin. That plus the fact that trying to raise a pre-teen girl doesn't exactly leave much time for sexual dalliances.

Bellamy enters the mess hall and he immediately heads to where Jasper and Raven are sitting after he's collected a couple of sandwiches from the buffet. He's relieved to see Octavia chatting with her new friends, and he makes a note to go and talk to her later to see how she's doing.

"I towed your ship back," Raven says as soon as Bellamy sits down. "It might take me a couple of days to get to it, but it won't take much to fix the engine."

"That's a relief," Bellamy says. "Is it going to cost much?"

"I'll do it free of charge," she winks.

"Thanks," Bellamy grimaces at her and she laughs.

"Don't worry, you fucking egg. I'm not hitting on you," she assures him. "I know you have eyes for someone else," she smirks. Bellamy frowns at her. He's only known her a day, how could she possibly know anything of the sort?

"Ooh, who?" Jasper asks. Raven just keeps smirking until Bellamy is startled by Clarke's voice behind him.

"Did you have a good nap?" she asks as she sits across from him again.

"Been talking about me again, have you?" he scowls at her.

"Again?"

"I was eavesdropping on Roma and Harper," he says flatly.

"They thought you might have been," Clarke grins.

"Why are you gossiping about me?"

"I'm not _gossiping_ ," Clarke says defensively. "They asked me about you."

"So you told them I was a man whore?" Bellamy huffs.

"That is definitely not what I said," Clarke tells him. "They asked if I thought you'd be interested and I told them you're interested in everyone."

"You shouldn't encourage them," Bellamy scolds her.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't think it would bother you. You always used to brag about your sexual conquests to me," Clarke reminds him.

"I never called them that," Bellamy says. "Besides, it's been nine years. I've changed."

"Good to know," Clarke nods with a small smile.

"Anyway," Raven says, "the bar is going to be open tomorrow night. Who's keen to get shitfaced?"

* * *

Getting shitfaced isn't really all that possible as it turns out, as everyone is given five drink vouchers when the enter the bar, and the only way to get more is to beg, borrow or steal them from someone else.

Bellamy spots his sister first, and remembers his earlier resolution to see how she's doing. This is probably the longest he's ever gone without talking to her.

"Bell!" she grins when he walks over.

"Hey, O," he grins back as she pulls him into a hug.

"Meet my friends; Indra, Nyko, Niylah and Emori," Octavia introduces. "Indra and Nyko know Lincoln, can you believe it? And Nyko's a nurse, he works in the medical centre with Clarke," she prattles. "My brother, Bellamy," she says to her new friends.

"Nice to meet you," Bellamy nods. "Seems like you're enjoying it here," he notes.

"Yeah," Octavia agrees. She glances at her friends before pulling Bellamy aside. "Seriously, you _have_ to lose your virginity so we can stay," she whispers. "I mean, you still have heaps of your documentary to film."

"I'm aware," Bellamy growls, annoyed that she's brought up the virginity thing at all, let alone in a room full of people. "But I'm not going to just fuck some random chick so you can keep hanging out with your new friends."

"Why not?" Octavia pouts. "Roma will have you," she nods across the room to where Roma has just walked in. Bellamy barely notices her however, seeing as how a second later Clarke walks in behind her. Bellamy's mouth goes dry as he takes her in, her hair artfully messy, bright red lips, and a scrap of fabric that could hardly be called a top covering her chest. Octavia notices his reaction, of course.

"Or have you got your eyes on someone else?" she snorts and Bellamy shoots her a death stare before heading towards Clarke, trying unsuccessfully not to think about the fact that there's no way she could be wearing a bra under that top. He's half hard already by the time he reaches her.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey," Bellamy returns, somehow managing to make his voice sound normal and his eyes meet hers. "Can I get you a drink?" he asks, holding up his drink tokens.

"Sure," Clarke laughs.

"Hey, if you're not going to use all yours can I have some?" Raven interjects, startling Bellamy, seeing as he hadn't even noticed she was there until this very moment.

"Whatever you want, Raven," Bellamy laughs, handing her two tokens. He shares a look with Clarke and they shake their heads before following Raven to the bar. They get their first round and clink glasses, and Bellamy is halfway though his first sip when he feels an arm slip around his waist. Glancing to his right he sees Roma smiling at him flirtatiously.

"Hi, Bellamy," she says.

"Er, hi," Bellamy replies with a glance at Clarke and Raven who immediately turn to each other and pretend to mind their own business. "Where's Harper tonight?"

"Oh, she's on duty until midnight," Roma says sadly. "But I'm here, so you can still have fun."

"That's great," Bellamy grimaces and he thinks he hears Clarke and Raven laughing. Probably at his expense.

"You want to dance?" she asks.

"I think I'll finish my drink first," he tells her.

"Suit yourself," she shrugs. "Come and find me when you're ready," she winks before shimmying away through the crowd.

"She's hot, you should go for it," Raven grins.

"Shut up," Bellamy groans. "How do I let her down easy?"

"I would've thought you'd be used to unwanted attention," Raven muses. Bellamy doesn't respond, instead taking a long swig from his drink.

He manages to avoid Roma for a while, with Clarke and Raven's help, but she eventually seeks him out to claim the dance she claims he promised her. He doesn't remember saying any such thing.

"Sorry, Roma," Clarke tells her sweetly. "He just promised he'd dance with me."

"Hey, I don't mind sharing," Roma shrugs.

"Look, Roma…" Bellamy starts, pausing to glance at Clarke. He's not exactly sure how to be polite about rejecting her, but it seems he doesn't have to say anything else.

" _Oh,_ " Roma says, as if she's suddenly realised something. She looks between Bellamy and Clarke. "I get it. Sorry, I'll back off," she says, and she actually seems genuinely sorry. She nods at Clarke then disappears again.

"I have no idea what she's talking about," Bellamy hastens to tell Clarke.

"Me either," Clarke agrees. "You want to dance?" Bellamy nods and Clarke pulls him further into the room where a few other people are dancing. There isn't really a dance floor, just a space where people have decided to dance.

Bellamy isn't a great dancer, and to be honest Clarke isn't either, but it doesn't seem to matter to her. She's grinning from ear to ear as she jumps around to the music, a song Bellamy doesn't know, while he kind of bops his head and moves his arms. She doesn't dance close up against him, the way he'd seen Emori and Murphy dancing earlier, the way he wishes she would so he could feel her body against his, but she grabs his hands and he feels his heart stutter at the contact, and that's how he knows he's well and truly fucked.

She swings his arms around, singing along to the song, and he can't stop his eyes from dropping to her breasts, watching them bounce gently with her every movement. He swallows, eyes flicking back up to hers, and her knowing smirk tells him she definitely noticed this time. He looks at her a little sheepishly, but she just gives his arms a tug, pulling him in close and wrapping her arms around his neck. He can hardly breathe as she moves her hips against his, and he's suddenly worried she'll be able to feel how hard he is for her through his pants.

"You're a terrible dancer," she says teasingly.

"I know," he replies, managing a grin in return. The song ends and she stops dancing, much to his disappointment.

"I think I'm going to go," she says, and Bellamy nods. "Will you walk me back to my room?"

"Yeah," Bellamy chokes out. "Of course." He follows her from the room, and he's so mesmerized by her he barely registers Raven taking his last drink token as he passes.

The halls are empty as Bellamy and Clarke make their way to her room, most people still at the bar.

"I still can't believe you're here after all this time," Clarke says, filling the silence.

"It is kind of surreal," Bellamy agrees. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Me too," Clarke says. "Even though I wanted to."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Clarke laughs. "I have a confession to make. I kind of had a crush on you, back then."

"You did?" Bellamy says delightedly. He glances at her at the same time she glances at him, and she quickly looks away, embarrassed.

"Yeah," she says again. They stop at her door and she turns to him. "And, um. I kind of still do." She doesn't give him a chance to respond before she's reaching up to kiss him, taking his breath away completely. Her lips are soft against his, and she tastes like everything he's ever wanted. He opens his mouth to her, moving his lips against hers, letting his tongue trace her lips before delving into her mouth. He may be inexperienced when it comes to sex, but at least he knows how to kiss, and if the soft moan that escapes Clarke's mouth is anything to go by, she agrees.

She has one hand scrunched in his shirt, while the other one fumbles with her key card, opening her bedroom door and pulling him inside. Bellamy's stomach drops when he realises what this means. And it's not that he doesn't want her, because _god,_ does her want her. But she thinks he's done this before. She thinks he'll know what he's doing and that he's had so much experience that he'll be _good_ at it. And the thing is, he could have disappointed Roma. He would have felt like a bit of as ass, but he'd be fine with it really. But he can't disappoint _Clarke._

Of course, he knows what he _wants_ to do to her. He has daydreams and normal dreams about the things he'd like to do to Clarke. But he doesn't really know how to please her, and he can't _tell_ her that. So he just kind of… stops. Clarke immediately notices and pulls back slightly, and Bellamy instantly misses the pressure of her lips on his.

"What's wrong?" she asks, and Bellamy steps away from her completely.

"Sorry," he says, a little hoarsely. "I just… can't do this." He turns to leave as soon as he's finished speaking, but he doesn't miss the look of hurt that crosses Clarke's face. He knows he should stay and explain. At least tell her that it's not her fault. But he's embarrassed and she makes him nervous, so he just takes off as quickly as possible, hoping she'll forgive him tomorrow.

* * *

He skips breakfast the next morning, too scared to face Clarke after his pathetic performance last night. He spends the morning in bed, unable to keep his mind off the way she kissed him, the way her breasts looked in that top, the way she felt pressed against him. He jerks off thinking of her, feeling sorry for himself afterwards, knowing he could have had the real thing and now he's probably blown it for good.

He does make it to lunch, however, knowing that he has to face her sometime, and sooner is better than later. He doesn't have an apology prepared, but he figures if worst comes to worst, he'll just tell her the truth, no matter how humiliating it is.

Raven approaches him while he's loading his plate with food.

"What did you do to Clarke?" she accuses.

"Nothing," Bellamy says flatly.

"Then how come she's avoiding you?" Raven says pointedly.

"Maybe you should ask her that," Bellamy says gruffly.

"I did," Raven shrugs. "All she said is that she feels like an idiot and she needs time to recover."

" _She_ feels like an idiot?" Bellamy says incredulously. "I'm the fucking idiot," he mutters. It occurs to him then that Clarke might think it was _her_ fault he left, and not his own dumb issues. Which he can't really blame her for, seeing as he didn't bother explaining it to her.

"Seriously, what happened?" Raven presses. Bellamy just shrugs, and is relieved when Sinclair comes up to talk to Raven, giving Bellamy a chance to escape. His relief is short lived however, as Octavia joins him on his way to an empty table.

"So did you seal the deal with Clarke?" she asks, skipping pleasantries entirely.

"You are too invested in my sex life," Bellamy grumbles.

"Only because at this time it affects me too. Believe me, under normal circumstances I'd want as little detail as possible," Octavia snorts. "So? Did you? Can we stay?" Bellamy just shakes his head shortly. "Pathetic," Octavia huffs. Surprisingly, she joins him at his table.

"Don't you have your own friends?" he scowls.

"I'm not done with you yet," Octavia tells him. "You have to tell everyone the truth. I'm sick of everyone treating me like a baby, and not being allowed to go outside."

"I can't, O," Bellamy says desperately. Octavia glares at him steadily until Raven joins them at the table.

"So, good news," Raven says as she sits down. "I should have your ship fixed this afternoon. I also fixed your motorbike."

"Great," Bellamy says flatly. "So I guess we can leave."

"I was thinking, we should do a group bus trip tonight. The stars look amazing from by the lake," Raven suggests. She glances at Octavia who is positively seething. "I wish you could come, Octavia. But it's just too dangerous."

"Is it just?" she says so coldly that Raven flinches. "Bellamy, will you be going on this field trip?" Bellamy glowers at her. He glances at Raven who is looking thoroughly uncomfortable with the tension between the siblings.

"If Octavia can't go, I feel like I shouldn't go either. Can't we just do something here?" Bellamy says. Octavia huffs loudly before Raven can respond.

"You really are pathetic," she snarls before she storms off. Bellamy watches her go, knowing she's completely right.

"What was all that about?" Raven asks. Bellamy hesitates, but he knows it's probably time to come clean. Somehow telling Raven seems easier than telling anyone else.

"Look, I haven't exactly been honest with you," he starts, blowing out a puff of air and steeling himself for her reaction.

"Okay…" Raven says slowly.

"Octavia isn't the one who's a virgin," he confesses. "I am. So she should go on the field trip." Raven gapes at him, and he can feel himself flushing under her shocked gaze.

"But… Clarke said…" Raven eventually stammers.

"Yeah, I lied," Bellamy admits. "Seemed like a good way to impress her at the time."

"Wow," Raven says. "But you're so hot."

"Uh, thanks?" Bellamy grimaces. "Can we stop talking about this now?"

"Sure," Raven nods.

"I should go and tell Octavia she's free to tell whoever she wants now," Bellamy says reluctantly.

"Wait, you never told me what happened with you and Clarke last night," Raven stops him.

"Right. Well, she wanted to have sex, and I didn't want to tell her I'd never done it before and I was scared it would be obvious, so I kind of… ran away," Bellamy cringes at the memory of his behaviour.

"You ran away," Raven repeats, and Bellamy nods. "You fucking idiot."

"Pretty much," Bellamy agrees.

"You know, if you want to get some experience before you do it with Clarke, I'd be happy to help you out," Raven offers.

"Like I have a shot with Clarke now anyway," Bellamy scoffs. He's pretty sure she won't want to fuck him once she finds out he's a virgin, on top of the way he'd acted last night. "Thanks for the offer, I'll think about it," he tells Raven, but she gives him a knowing look, understanding he really only wants one person.

"Are you going to tell her?" she asks. Bellamy hesitates before answering.

"Will you tell her? I'm not sure if I can," he admits.

"Yeah," Raven nods. "I'll tell her."

* * *

Bellamy lets Octavia know that the secrets out, and she can tell anyone she wants. She actually thanks him, before she immediately lets everyone know that she will indeed be going on the field trip. Bellamy retreats to his room where he can't see anyone judging him. He knows how fast gossip travels, and he's sure everyone's going to find out within an hour or two.

He shouldn't be embarrassed about it, he knows that. It's not that big of a deal. So what if he hasn't had sex? It's everyone else's problem if they think it's weird. They're the ones with the issue, not him. Yet he still feels ashamed, like there must be something wrong with him.

He eventually just falls asleep, and when he wakes up again he checks to see it's well after dinner and the bus to the lake would have left by now. He feels a swell of resentment, wishing he could go and watch the stars with everyone else, with his new friends, with Clarke. He wonders what they're all saying about him.

He's about to head to the kitchens to see if there's any food left when he hears a knock at the door. He freezes, wondering who the hell would be coming to see him, when he's pretty sure all his friends went on the trip to the lake. Maybe it's Roma. Maybe he can pretend he's not here.

"Bellamy?" Clarke's voice comes through the door, and he feels his stomach flip over. He wonders if Raven got a chance to talk to her. He makes his way to the door with his heart in his throat, pausing to steel his nerves before opening the door.

"Hey," he says. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the lake with the others?"

"I finished late. They were already gone. Besides, I wanted to talk to you," she says, not giving anything away, like why she might want to talk to him, or if she's upset with him. "Can I come in?" Bellamy nods and stands aside, closing the door behind Clarke as she steps inside.

"Clarke. I'm sorry about last night, I…" he trails off.

"Raven told me," Clarke says, and Bellamy swallows, not sure what to say next. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Bellamy shrugs.

"I thought maybe you'd laugh at me. Or feel sorry for me or something. It's… it's embarrassing. And now everyone knows and…" he trails off again, squinting at Clarke through one eye to gauge her reaction. "I didn't want to make a fool of myself," he says lamely, glancing down at his feet.

"And here I was thinking _I'd_ made a fool of myself, wearing that top to get your attention, telling you I had a crush on you, kissing you," Clarke reminds him.

"I would hardly call that a top, Clarke," Bellamy snorts.

"You asshole," Clarke says, her tone void of any malice. She goes to give him a playful shove and he uses the opportunity to pull her close and kiss her, like he's wanted to since he first saw her in the car after she saved him from the aliens. The kiss is soft and gentle, and neither of them try to make it anything more, just content with the brush of the others lips against their own. Bellamy pulls back, nudging her nose with his affectionately and then resting his lips on her forehead.

"For the record, I had a crush on you back on Arkadia too," he tells her. Clarke laughs softly, and Bellamy swears it's the best sound he's ever heard.

"Bellamy?" she murmurs.

"Mmm?" he hums against her forehead.

"Can I do something for you?" she asks, and Bellamy immediately feels the mood shift, his cock twitching like it knows the implication of her words. He looks her in the eyes, trying to find the confirmation.

"What do you want to do?" he asks, his voice suddenly sounding hoarse. She kisses him then, one hand dropping to the button on his jeans, unzipping his fly. His whole body craves her touch and he finds himself chasing her lips when she pulls away. She drags his shirt over his head slowly, then traces her hand over his chest, down his abs to rest at his crotch again.

"I want to suck your cock," she tells him, her voice low, and Bellamy almost whimpers at the words.

"Okay," is all he can manage to get out. Clarke reaches into his pants, pulling out his already half hard cock, stroking it lightly. He hardens completely under her touch and he's unable to suppress a strained groan.

"Fuck, you're so big," Clarke half whispers, and it's probably a little narcissistic or egotistical, but Bellamy thinks he could probably get used to Clarke Griffin stroking his cock, telling him how big he is.

"Has anyone ever sucked your cock before?" Clarke asks, pushing him onto the bed and then puling him out of his pants completely, so he's naked before her. Bellamy shakes his head and Clarke drops to her knees.

"Good," Clarke says. She wraps a hand around his girth and lowers her head to the tip. "Then I get to be the first."

The moment her wet lips make contact with his cock Bellamy feels like he might die. He tangles his hands in her hair to steady himself while she uses her tongue to get him wet, licking down his length. He's had a couple of quick handjobs in his life, but that's the extent of his sexual experience. Having Clarke on her knees before him, her tongue lavishing his cock obscenely is almost too much to handle.

Once she's done working her tongue from base to tip, she closes her mouth over the head of his cock, swirling her tongue around before taking his length into her mouth. He hears himself groan, and he feels Clarke's answering moan vibrate against his cock as she takes him further into her mouth, until he hits the back of her throat. He can't concentrate on much else but the feel of Clarke's hot mouth on his cock, and a hand cupping his balls, but he's briefly aware of her other hand sneaking down between her own legs, and the thought of her getting herself off while she gets _him_ off is insanely hot. Her jerks his hips involuntarily into her mouth, and he immediately feels like an asshole.

"Sorry," he chokes out, even as Clarke continues to bob up and down on his cock. He wishes he hadn't spoken, because she has to stop to reply, and he's _so_ close to coming.

"You don't have to apologise," she tells him. "I want to make you feel good. I love having your cock in my mouth." Bellamy can't even respond, so he just nods and Clarke keeps her eyes on his as she lowers her mouth to his cock again. It's barely thirty seconds before Bellamy feels Clarke about to bring him over the edge.

"Clarke," he pants. "I'm going to come." He barely gets the words out before he's shooting his load down her throat, groaning as his hips jerk, his fingers digging harder into her scalp. Clarke takes all his come in her mouth and swallows it without hesitation, releasing his cock and taking her hand from her panties. Bellamy lies back on the bed for a moment while he recovers, and Clarke joins him.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Bellamy asks. Clarke shakes her head. "That was really good," he tells her.

"I figured," she laughs.

"I want to make you come," Bellamy says, revelling in the lust in Clarke's eyes.

"Okay."

"I don't…" Bellamy starts, feeling suddenly nervous again. "I'm not exactly sure how. I don't know if I can make you feel good. I mean, I know the basics of what to do obviously, but I don't know what you like or if I'll do it right," he rambles.

"I'll tell you," Clarke promises.

"Just don't… fake it, okay?" Bellamy says.

"I won't," she smiles at him like she's endeared by his lack of experience instead of put off by it, like he would have expected her to be. He rolls onto his side and leans over her, cupping her face with one hand as he kisses her, and he keeps his eyes open just long enough to see her close hers as she meets his lips. She tastes like him, and somehow that only makes him more turned on. He really wants to touch her cunt, to work his hand into her open jeans, under her panties, to feel how wet she is for him, but he restrains himself, wanting to take his time.

Instead, he slips a hand under her top, to feel those breasts he's so admired these past few days. He thumbs a nipple through the lace of her bra, gently squeezing the soft flesh.

"Is this okay?" he asks.

"Mmhmm," Clarke replies. "You can take my clothes off, you know," she informs him.

"Okay," Bellamy grins and Clarke sits up so he can lift her shirt over her head. He then tugs her jeans down her legs, discarding them on the floor. The sight of Clarke in her lacy black bra and matching panties is enough to get him almost completely hard again already, and he takes a moment to just stare at her.

"Speedy recovery," Clarke quirks an eyebrow, noticing his growing erection.

"It's nice underwear," he swallows, but he's mostly thinking about taking the underwear _off._

"Well, I was _hoping_ , when I came to see you, that this might happen," she admits. Bellamy just to continue to stare at her, hardly believing how lucky he is to have this gorgeous woman almost naked in front of him. Clarke bites her lip and reaches behind her to unclip her bra. Bellamy's breath catches in the moment she pauses before she lets the bra fall to the bed.

"Kiss me, Bellamy," Clarke says finally, and Bellamy remembers he's actually allowed to touch her. He does as she bids, kissing her heatedly, tugging on her bottom lip gently with his teeth. She arches her neck back and he gets the message, dragging his lips down her throat, sucking at the base of her neck before turning his attention back to her breasts. He kisses the soft flesh, nuzzling her cleavage, brushing a thumb over her right nipple.

"How's this?" he murmurs against her skin.

"Good."

"Do you like having your nipples sucked?" he asks her, mainly because he wants to do it, but he's not sure if that's something she'll actually like.

"God, yes," Clarke tells him, her voice sounding thick. Bellamy wastes no time taking a hardened peak into his mouth, sucking gently. The quiet moan he elicits from her sends a thrill right to his cock, and he hums against her skin.

"Bellamy," Clarke says in a strained whisper, as Bellamy switches nipples. "I need…" she doesn't finish her sentence, just grabs his hand and places it between her legs, over her panties. He can feel her wetness through her panties as he runs his fingers along her slit through the lace material. He can't wait to touch her there properly any longer and he leaves her breasts to focus his attention on her panty-clad sex. He drags the scrap of fabric down her thighs, finally revealing her pussy, glistening with her own juices. He really wants to taste her, but he thinks going down on her might be a bit ambitious for his first time, and he hopes they'll be plenty of time to learn how to do that later.

The panties are tossed somewhere across the room and Bellamy runs his hands up Clarke's thighs, hesitating before slipping a finger just inside her wet folds. He's heard that the clitoris can be hard to find, but he finds it pretty easily, especially since Clarke gasps when he comes into contact with it.

"Yes, there," she pants, and Bellamy begins to rub at it. "Be gentle," she tells him.

"Sorry," he whispers, easing up a bit. He applies a gentle pressure on her clit while he strokes her just inside her slit, making her whine. "Is it okay?" he asks.

"Yes," Clarke breathes. "Finger me, please, Bellamy," she commands, although she's so worked up it sounds more like a desperate plea than a command, but Bellamy knows better than to disobey anyway. Clarke grips his wrist and guides his fingers to her entrance.

"How many?" he asks her as he slides one finger into her.

"Two is okay," she manages, and Bellamy inserts another finger inside her. He's not entirely sure what to do next, but he kind of pumps his fingers inside her and she moans, so he guesses it's right. He curves his fingers slightly inside her and gasps again but apparently it's not enough, because she starts rocking her hips, fucking herself on his fingers. He's mesmerised by the look of desperation on her face, her heaving chest and the feel of her tight walls around his fingers, and he almost forgets he's supposed to be doing something until she whines his name. He's pretty sure he'll never get tired of hearing his name roll of her lips, her voice desperate and husky from lust.

Clarke brings a hand between her legs to play with her clit, but Bellamy swats it away, instead giving in to his urge to put his mouth on her. He breathes in her thick scent as his tongue flicks her clit, tasting the desire between her legs. He remembers to be gentle as his mouth closes over her sensitive bud and he hears her cry out, he thinks in a good way. She moans his name and Bellamy feels his already painfully hard cock twitch, desperate to be inside her.

"I'm going to come," Clarke pants, and Bellamy groans against her clit. Her fingers tangle in his hair as her hips thrust into his fingers and his face and she falls apart beneath him, crashing over the edge. Bellamy trails kisses up her stomach as she comes down from her orgasm, eventually pressing a deep kiss against her mouth.

"Was that good?" he asks. Clarke nods.

"You're a fast learner," she says, her voice still breathy from the orgasm she just had.

"Sorry if I talked too much," he says.

"I like it when you talk," she tells him. "Honestly, I think that deep voice of yours alone could give me an orgasm." Bellamy chuckles and Clarke smiles warmly at him. She runs a hand across his chest and he shivers slightly at her touch. "How am I so lucky as to be the only person who's ever done this with you?"

"Fate?" Bellamy guesses and Clarke snorts. Her eyes rake over his naked body and he gets the feeling she's not done with him yet. Her gaze settles between his legs, on his cock jutting into her side.

"I think we need to take care of that," she says, a wicked smirk playing across her lips. "I want to fuck you," she tells him. "I want your big cock inside me." Bellamy goes to kiss her but she stops him, instead making him lie back on the bed, while she straddles him, her pussy lips just hugging the side of his cock. She rocks against him, and Bellamy grips at her hips, his cock throbbing at the contact. She doesn't tease him for long though, and he can't help but groan as she lowers herself onto his cock.

"Fuck," she mutters, and she pauses a moment, letting herself adjust to his width. She starts slowly, rolling her hips against him until she builds up a steady pace.

Bellamy watches her; she looks incredibly sexy on top of him, her face flushed, her teeth digging into her bottom lip, her breasts jiggling slightly with her movements. That, combined with the feel of her hot wet cunt tight around him, makes Bellamy realise he isn't going to last very long. He feels her walls clench around him and it almost undoes him completely.

"Clarke," he chokes out. "I can't…" he starts.

"It's okay," she tells him. She brings her own hand to her clit, to help bring herself over, and that's all it takes for Bellamy, and he comes inside her, jerking his hips and moaning her name. She gets herself off a second later, before sliding off him and dropping to the bed beside him. She throws an arm over him and he strokes her hand softly. He glances at her soft form beside him, feeling more content than he ever has before in his twenty five years.

"It's still early," she says. "We could join the others at the lake."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Bellamy agrees.

"You'll have to drive though," Clarke tells him. "I don't know how."

"You can't dance _and_ you can't drive?" Bellamy teases.

"Hey, I'm a great dancer," Clarke pouts. "And driving usually isn't necessary."

"Oh, I get it," Bellamy grins. "You only had sex with me so I could drive you to the lake."

"Yep, that's exactly it," Clarke agrees, grinning back at him.

They lie there for a few more minutes before getting dressed, Bellamy watching Clarke as she pulls on her jeans, not bothering with her underwear. Mostly since she can't find where Bellamy threw it.

They take Bellamy's motorbike, and it takes them twice as long to meet up with the others as it should, seeing as Clarke can't keep her hands from wandering and Bellamy is forced to stop so they can fuck in the soft grass.

The group who'd taken the bus hoot and whistle at them when they arrive, and Bellamy blushes but Clarke just looks extremely proud of herself.

"Yes!" Octavia cries. "This means we can stay, right? You know, the documentary."

"Yeah, we can stay," Bellamy chuckles.

"I'm going to call Lincoln and force him to meet us here," Octavia says, rambling on about her boyfriend until someone tells her to shut up.

Bellamy lies beside Clarke on one of the rugs someone has brought, and she slips her hand into his. The stars look beautiful from by the lake, as Raven promised, but it's probably only because he thinks he might be in love.


End file.
